The PoisonClaw Alchemist
by Silver-Lined-Dreams
Summary: Cassandra and Rosalia Brivia's main goal of being in the military is to solve the secrets of their past and to perfect their father's research. When they get sent to Central to work under General mustang they jump at the opportunity.What happens when a pair of nosy gold haired brothers decide that they want in on their quest?Eventual Ed/OC & Al/OC Set 2 years after the Promised Day
Chapter one: in which the sisters get sent away…

* * *

"You're sending us to General Mustang?" Cass repeated while staring at her commanding officer

"The Flame Alchemist?" Lia, the younger sister, inquired

"Yes, He's one of the higher ups, in fact so high up that he's rallying to be the Fuhrer when Grumman steps down." Major General Croft explained in almost a hushed voice

Cass raised a brow at the brunette woman's sudden tone.

"Okay then…. What about him?"

"He wants you two to work under his command in central." She said while getting up to lean on her desk before them.

"So…Did he say _why_ he wanted _us_ in particular?" the younger sister asked displeased, in which the older woman exhaled a heavy sigh at the question.

"As I said, he's campaigning for Fuhrer, so I suspect he needs all the right people to help him to the top." She paused to look at their blank expression but continued when they didn't say anything

"In a nutshell, he needs individuals who already have the people's trust in order to appear more favorable to the citizens, compared to the other people who want the spot, therefore resulting in him having a higher chance. What I believe, is that since you two aren't Amestrian and despite of that, you Cass became the first and only female Alchemist, you two can be a key factor for him to achieve his goal." She finished with a level gaze towards them

The two sisters looked at each other, almost as if they were having a mental discussion with each other, this caused the older woman chuckle fondly at them as if she understood what they were thinking.

They both blinked at each other then drew their focus back to the brunette woman before them.

"Three questions." Cass stated.

"Go on." She urged with the smallest trace of a smirk on her lips.

"One, if we go, What's in it for us?" this caused the woman to chuckle softly.

"Now if one of you didn't asked that I would have been asking if you have some type of sickness!"

This statement put a small smile on the sisters' faces thus lightening the mood of the room significantly. Croft finally sat on top of her desk and stroked her chin

"What's in it for you…. Well…. you can persuade him to let you study in the medical labs, I hear the ones there are much better, so you can further your research also you might find more answers to your primary goal." There was an air of deep sadness that passed through all three of them.

"That." She continued "Brings me to the reason why I'm even considering to send you to that bastard. He can help you get information on the things and people you need to know about much more than I, that is, if you want to tell him the reasons as to why you two are in the military."

Lia fidgeted while Cass ignored the silent question completely.

"Two, do you trust him?"

"Now, I'll have to have some level of trust in Roy Mustang if I'm willing to even tell you about this situation." She twisted her body to pick up an unfolded letter with the Amestrian crest at the top. "I'll let you know, that this is not the first letter from Mustang or from the other candidates, I usually burn the latter without opening but I like to read Mustang's attempts of persuading me to give you two up, they're quite hilarious." She crumpled the paper and threw it in the waste bin across the room but sighed when it fell off the rim.

"To give you a straight answer, Yes I trust him, under all his self-promoting and arrogance, he is a good man." she said thoughtfully

"Okay last question." Lia said not making eye contact

"Fire away."

"You'll visit us, right Aunty?" she said looking at the woman with sad gray eyes.

The Major General walked over to girls and gathered them in a tight hug. "Silly girl, do you really think Mustang can prevent me from checking up on you two?" she hesitantly let go of them and went to her table to retrieve a sealed envelope and gave it to the older sister.

"He sent these about two months ago in his last letter."

With her sister watching over her shoulder curiously Cass opened the envelope finding two laminated pieces of paper. She took them out to inspect them further.

"Aunty, he sent TWO three-month free train passes and they expire tomorrow!?" she stated incredulously

" _No way!_ Aunty Claudia, do you know how much these cost?" Lia questioned the woman in the same tone as her sister.

"Oh I know how much they cost, as good of a man he is he's still an ass…" She said while retreating to sit in her seat "so why not make his pockets suffer a bit." she shrugged.

"Now go pack your things, the train leaves at six am sharp, carry a water bottle with you because it's a long trip and when you get there you need to eat _at least_ two times a day especially _you_ Cassandra I don't need news of you fainting randomly and also-!" her rant was cut short by her older niece.

"Pack excessive underwear, wash behind your ears, don't follow strangers who offer candy, we get it Aunty! Is there anything else?" A mischievous look entered their aunt's iron gray eyes

"Well I was actually going to say was don't talk to _any_ boys and for you to make sure that your sister showers every now and again."

"THAT WAS ONE MORNING AND IT WAS TOO COLD!" Lia defense was ignored by her sister laughing while starting to leave the room.

"Speaking of showers, I think it's time for Rosalia to take one, she's starting to smell a bit frowsy."

"I DON'T SMELL FROWSY!" she exclaimed following her sister.

"Well you two better get goin' then, call me when you get to central okay!" The woman shouted to the retreating backs of her nieces.

"We will!" they both replied before the door slammed behind them.

The brunette woman stared at the closed door of her office before leaning deeply into her chair can sighing. "Did I make the right choice?" She mused to herself letting her eyes rome the room before setting a cold gaze on the lone crumpled letter next to the waste bin.

" _If I see one hair out of place on any of my girl's heads Mustang, I'll make you want to burn yourself alive, if not I'll do it myself._ " She thought keeping her eye on the paper as if she were trying to make it combust.

"General Croft? I have more documents for you can I come in?" came a voice behind the door bring her back from her musings of murder.

" _I guess it's back to work then."_

"UGH Come in!" she commanded while picking up a pen prompting herself for another long paperwork session.

* * *

 **A/N: So the story begins . This was originally going to be a joke when i wrote it on paper but when i began to type it up , my mind started to wonder about all the routes this fic can go if i actually planned it out , so i did and after a year of this idea and plot marinating in my brain here it is! i chickened out twice before posting this but i hope you enjoy! :D  
**


End file.
